


Concealed weaponry

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Batgirl redesigns her uniform to accommodate a new piece of equipment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sex toys (under clothing) for Kink Bingo. Pre-read by [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[sage](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/). With affection to [](http://marina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[marina](http://marina.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://lomedet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[lomedet](http://lomedet.dreamwidth.org/).

Barbara tugged at the leggings of her uniform and scowled down at the redesigned crotch protector. She'd made it herself, with a little help from Alfred on the purely theoretical level, and it didn't do exactly what she wanted it to do--it still got in her way more than she expected, more than she wanted it to.

On the other hand, unlike her normal gear, it had space for a handy-dandy dildo.

It gave her a sense of power out there on the streets, having her own cock, one more toy to beat down the bad guys with--except that she was saving that one for the good guys. One good guy, anyway; Robin was number one on her to-do list as soon as she got him away from Batman for the night.

That took some maneuvering, because Batman was like that, but when the Clayface gang split up, she grabbed Robin's arm and said, "There's space on my bike," and trusted that a good red-blooded teenaged boy would rather ride bitch with her than shotgun with Batman.

He went as red as his uniform and tagged along with her, giving Batman the good-old "See you."

It slowed her bike down some having him on it, with the drag and the extra weight, so it had a top speed of maybe eighty as she weaved through traffic, chasing the Mud-Goons. "So," Barbara said as she took a corner as quickly as she could manage safely. "You okay back there?"

He gave her a squeeze around her waist. "I'm fine," he said through the comm, though she could feel the words, too, with his face buried in her hair.

That was when she decided she was keeping him till morning, though the split-kick that took out two guys at once and saved their bacon when the Mud-Goons stopped early didn't hurt either. It wasn't hard to get them knocked out and tied up--they were no army without their general, and Batman had stopped Clayface a good hour earlier. "Give the cops a call," she told Robin, and handed him her radio.

"Do you have voice distortion on this thing?" he asked, dialing into the dispatcher's frequency.

"Is Batman tall, dark, and mysterious? Of course I do." Barbara looked around the area and gave Robin the address--Dixon and Third.

He called it in and got an immediate response. That was better than they usually did with Batgirl, and Barbara couldn't help feeling jealous that the kid--the pretty, leggy kid, but the kid--got that kind of respect when she was still struggling to get by, half the time. If she could tell her dad, things would be different, she told herself.

She did not remind herself that things would be different because he'd never let her out of the house in those heels, never mind the cock in her panties, and as for the bat on her chest, no way would that ever fly.

"Got it," Robin said, and signed off the radio. "Better get home," he said.

Barbara kissed him and got her hand on the small of his back, pulling him in tight enough that he could feel the different contour of her uniform. "Celebrate with me first," she said.

Robin gulped. "What--"

She grinned at him. "New weapon. Effective against allies who need to get really laid. Want to try it out with me?"

He nodded three times before he managed to say, "Sure."

Barbara took him and her motorcycle down an alley well away from the trussed-up goons. She had Robin bent over the bike, biting his gauntlet to keep in his moans, by the time the cops showed up, sirens howling. The wailing from the end of the alley covered her gasp as she came, clenching hard around her toy. 


End file.
